SCP-2394 Alien Form files
by psykeroro
Summary: due to an experiment with Ben,his aliens had come of the omnitrix and escape the foundation. how they have to round up all the aliens as they then give them files.
1. flames and brains

had this idea in my head for a while,this is basically SCP like Articles for ben's alien forms with an object class. there somewhat of a reason am making this,there an somewhat plot these Articles where during an experiment with Ben.a accident cause his aliens to come out of the omnitrix like in that episode in ultimate alien where the same thing happens (you know the one).but this time, nearly all of ben aliens had escape with the only ones lift on it being alien x,the worst and his 682 form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: SCP-2394-F-1 (Heatblast)

object class: euclid

special temporary containment procedures (1): 2394-f-1 is to be contain in a 13 x 13 fireproof containment cell, if anyone want to enter the it's containment cell,they must wear an fireproof hazard suit if they want to do any experiment with it.

description: 2394-f-1 is humanoid being with an body made of molten rock with cracks all around the body except the hands,feet and head as they are made of fire. according to 2394,2394-f-1 is an alien called an pyronite from the planet pyros with is a star instead of an actual solid planet. with it's body being made of fire,it's recruitment that if there no hazard suits then personal are to be ten feet away it.

incident-2394-2:due to an incident involving 2394,all of the DNA samples of 2394-b had come out of it as they are now semi-sentient and had escape site-17 as there around the world. it seem not all of them had escape 2394-b as three had remain in it being 2394-f-35 (alien x),2394-f-58 (the worst) and 2394-f-66 (682 form).(2)

recovery:2394-f-1 was one of the first alien forms to get contain along with 2394-f-5 (Grey Matter) as both were working together as 2394-f-1 was wonder around the site 17 trying to get out as it found 2394-f-5 as it was hiding in small places. they were able to find the control room to open the main gate but were not able to as an team of guards were able contain 2394-f-5 by a net as 2394-f-1 ran but was tricked into getting in a fireproof cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: SCP-2394-F-5 (Grey Matter)

object class: safe

special temporary containment procedures: 2394-f-5 is to be i containment cell with bookshelf's for it can read.

description: 2394-f-5 is 1 foot tall humanoid frog with a green and black jumpsuit with green eyes with a IQ of 900,it species is called a galvin from the planet galvin. it is noted that according to 2394,that the a member of 2394-f-5's kind was the one who made 2394-b, it is also noted that no machinery is to lift in 2394-f-5's cell as it could possibly make something form it and use it to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) the reason why it's ''special temporary containment procedures'' instead of ''special containment procedures'' is because once all the runaway aliens are contain,Ben well suck them back in the omnitrix. plus this give the foundation a chance to study the aliens.

(2) the number giving to the alien are based on the order on when tehalien showed up in Ben 10 series. for example,heatblast was the first alien that ben had ever turn into,and grey matter was the fifth alien to show up in episode two of the first Ben 10 for the F,it stand for Form.


	2. plastic blocks and crystals

here are more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: SCP-2394-F-51 (bloxx)

object class: euclid

special temporary containment procedures:due to the events that had happen to 2394-f-51 and SCP-2394-F-3 (diamondhead),a 100 x 100 long fence has put around were both 2394-f-51 and 2394-f-3 are as of now.

description:2394-f-51 is a being in the shape of a gorilla made of bio-plastic building blocks in the colors of red,blue and yellow. it's species is an alien called an segmentasapien from the planet polyominus who's people are that of living lego people.2394-f-51 are able to shapeshift it's body to objects as well as form his arms into weapon. it can spawn out medium size helpers,Aldo it's kind can not do this ability as 2394-f-51 is only able to do because of an experiment with SCP-387 (living lego) as it had absorb some of them into it's body along with a small lego apartment.

llll

it seem like that 2394-f-51 had made made different versions of helpers as it have been seen spawning much different helpers. the fallowing list of the type of helpers that 2394-f-51 had spawn out with name giving to by 2394.

Swordsmen: helpers that been seen carrying a sword made of lego with the 'blade' made of silver painted bricks. thought the blade is made of blocks,it can cut like a normal blade.

Boom-booms: helpers with black round bombs made of lego with a string that acts as fuse. when an bomb had exploded,the pieces are scatter at vary fast speed as they can pierce throw almost anything like metal or flesh.

Clubers: helpers with a brown or silver club made of lego,the club has been know to wight about 500 tons.

Rockers: helpers with square rock launchers that can fire infinite of amount of ammo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: SCP-2394-F-3 (diamondhead)

object class: keter

special temporary containment procedures:due to the events that had happen to 2394-F-3 and SCP-2394-F-51,a 100 x 100 long fence has put around were both 2394-f-3 and 2394-f-51 are as of now.

discription: scp-2394-f-3 is an being with an body made of an cyan color Crystal with an sleeveless black shirt with a green strap with a green belt and black species is called an petrosapien from the planet petropia,according to 2394,the planet of it's race was destroyed by enemy of his with the help of of friend of was able to recreate it with his noted that if any would like to talk to it,they would have to were a super sealed hazed suit for not to get into contact with it as thank to experiment with SCP-409 (contagious crystal),it's body had turn to the same type of crystal as 409.

llll

2394 is seem to able to make beings being with the same look of itself,much like 2394-f-51's helpers,it had different type types of fallowing list is of the different type of names giving by 2394

Hammers: helpers with a crystal hammers,if they lose or brake one they rip off there back spikes to form a new one.

Wreckers: helpers with giant spike ball made crystal with an chain,the ball wight to 4000 tons but they able to lift them like noting.

Slashers: helpers with four blade claw gauntlets,the blades can strict to reach a foe a long point.

Catpuers: helpers with a catapult on there backs to fire crystal ball at foes,sometime fire spike crystal ball or fire crystal balls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: SCP-3070 (war of plastic and crystal)

object class: keter

special containment procedures: due to the event happening in were SCP-2394-F-3 and SCP-2394-F-51 are and none of them wanting to leave.a fence of 100 x 100 meters has put around the who would want to talk to 2394-f-3 would have to a highly secure hazard suit.

description: scp-3070 is two cites located in [redacted] with one made of plastic building blocks and one made of crystal. both are 70 feet away from each other with a free large space between them. both are inhibited it's there own inhibiting,both are peaceful until,at a curtain time an event around 4:00 p.m,both cites release a army of for both respected well then head to the empty space between them as they stop at as they look at each-other,then around one minute later they will then run to each and start fighting to over the free of now,both arm have yet were able to clam the spot as they at an still mate.

discovery: scp-3070 was brought to the foundation's attention when a plane past by it as all the passengers thru the windows,a foundation agent was as well in the plane as when the plane landed at the airport he contacted foundation and had the passengers of the be giving amnestic as a group scp solders were sent to the cites. unfortunately they arrvid around the same time were the free space was as all excetp for one who was able to call for backup and medic team treat his injury's. but before any of were able to reach him,he exploded in to a large amount of crystals like if he have touched researchers were sent to studied both cites and found out that the rulers were 2394-f-51 and 2394-f-3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. battery and rage

**a/n: sorry for the wait,i had a writer blocks.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

idem number: scp-2394-f-17 (buzzshock)

object class: euclid

special temporary containment procedures: 2394-f-17 is to always be contain in a 7x7 glass dome and be given 100 blots of electricity everyday by a small port on the side of the is advised that no one try and cut it with blades if it ever made makes a containment breach.

description:2394-f-17 is a anthropomorphic battery shape being with a lighting bolt shape marks on both it's back's and front body with a plus and minus symbols on it'sa alien called a nosedeenian from the planet nosedeen who can hold large amounts of electricity in it's body as it also vary hyper and as well mischievous as it well enter electric idems and cause damage. is noted that it only harms to personal if it's treated. it is noted that to not allows for any personal that,under any circumstances that 2394-f-17 is not to be cut in half or it well multiply.

recovery:2394-f-17 was recovered after there a report of a living battery causing havoc in a town in [redacted],with the help of 2394's knowledge of it's kind,ground troopers with rubber suit lured 2349-f-17 in to a glass glass container.

 **(line)**

Idem number: SCP-2394-f-37 (rath)

object class: euclid

special temporary confinement procedures: 2394-f-37 is to be contain in a 15x15 containment cell made out of a strong resistance walls with a bed and be given meals case of a containment breach,guard are to sleep dart guns at stand by.

Description:2394-f-37 is a humanoid tiger around nine feet tall with one claw on each hand as it wares a luchador (a mexcan wrestler) 's species is called appoplexian from the planet appoplexia who kind are a vary prideful race who love to fight but a bit dim thanks to there fighting. seem like 2394-f-37 is somewhat a bit more sentient then the other alien as it can talk and when in rage well yell 'let me tell you something' at a person and call them by there full name,2394 said that this is how it's kind talk.

recovery:2394-f-37 was recovered after there was calls of a humanoid tiger walking in the streets of a town in [redacted], Florida as it was damaging property around the town as it was chasing a squirrel (most likely it annoy it] as the residents stayed in there homes. ground agents put it to sleep while it was chase the squirrel with some drat gun as it was taken to site-17.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
